


I'm damaged and if you touch me, I scatter into a thousand pieces

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hospital, M/M, Short, Smut, fluff but not too romantic, just read :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in hospital after a bad car accident. Louis sits beside his bed and they start to talk. Louis acts very strange, and Harry just wants to hug and kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm damaged and if you touch me, I scatter into a thousand pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short summary but it's a short story too so.  
> I hope you'll enjoy. (:
> 
> My best friend has corrected my mistakes and I thank her a lot for that!! :D

Harry blinks his eyes. His head hurts so much.  
“Finally, you're awake sleepyhead.” Harry hears a familiar voice say. It's Louis, Harry's sweet Louis. “Sorry, for all of this. I feel so guilty.” Louis goes on.

“Why do you feel guilty?” Harry asks hoarsely. He doesn't understand, the accident hadn't been Louis' fault, at all! Louis really looks and sounds so sad.  
“Because I'm not in hospital, not in the bed you're in. It's not fair, it should have been me in the hospital. I left you alone” Louis says, one tear escaping his beautiful blue eye. Harry wants to wipe it away, but Louis is too far away and Harry can't sit up, all the wires preventing him.

“Come closer, you silly Lou. I'm so glad you're alright. I won't let you feel guilty. ” Harry says with a wide smile on his lips.  
“I can't come closer, I'm damaged and if you touch me, I scatter into a thousand pieces.” Louis says with an apologetic look on his face. Harry raises an eyebrow, not knowing what Louis meant with that weird sentence.

“Where have you been while I was sleeping?” Harry bites his bottom lip nervously. Louis is quiet for a couple of minutes and Harry waits patiently.  
“Nowhere.” Louis answers silently. Harry looks at his lover and tries to figure him out. Why does he act so strange? Harry's brain can't find an answer, he is so exhausted, he just wants to hug Louis and kiss him. Gosh, how he wants to kiss that boy. It really makes Harry sad to see Louis this lost.

“Louis, why don't you come here?” Harry asks again, in a whisper this time.  
“Because I can't Harry. I already told you that, didn't I?” Louis answers shortly, not that he says it bitchy, for there is a friendly smile on his face.

“But why not? I want to hug you so badly.” Harry whines. A sigh rolls over Louis lips.  
“Let's talk a little first. I want to ask you something.” Louis says after a long silence.  
“Ask me anything.” Harry answers immediately.

“Tell me your favorite memory about me.” Louis commands friendly.  
“Lou, how can I choose!” Harry begins, but when he sees the serious look on Louis' face, Harry knows it's important to him. “Let me think... Ah I know...” 

**2 years earlier**

“Harry Edward Styles! I'm going to get you back for this!” Louis yells at the top of his lungs. Harry laughs loudly and starts to run like a maniac. Harry had licked Louis' plate and hadn't told Louis until now. “Don't you try and run from me, Styles! I will get you.” Louis' voice sounds closer now and Harry lets a high pitched squeal leave his lips. 

Harry feels jitters run trough his body. Lately he feels them a lot around Louis, but he doesn't act on them for he knows Louis doesn't love him in that way. 

All of a sudden, two arms surround his waist and he gets dragged down.  
“Gotcha! Now you'll pay.” Louis says while he turns Harry on his back. Louis starts tickling him, something Harry is very sensitive to. “I'll only stop when you beg me.” Louis says with a mischievous grin on his face. Oh no. He's sitting on Harry's private part, and the movement is getting him a little turned on. 

“Please, Louis, don't.” Harry starts, he has to get from underneath Louis, and quick.  
“Is that all you've got, sweet cheeks?” Louis starts to tickle even harder. Harry is starting to get an erection, and that just can't happen, it would be too embarrassing.  
“Please, I beg of you, let me go.” Harry pleads with his cutest face. Louis finally stops tickling Harry, but he doesn't stand up. Harry wants to push him away gently, but Louis grabs his wrists. With wide eyes, Harry looks at his friend. 

“You look beautiful when you beg.” Louis says, biting his bottom lip. Is Harry hallucinating, or did Louis really just said that? “But that's no miracle, you always look beautiful.” Louis grins. No, Harry is definitely hearing things right. It makes him blush like a fool. Not only because he's flattered by Louis' compliment but also because his erection is literally poking the boy above him now. For a second Louis looks down on Harry with a shocked expression. Harry's heart stands still and he prepares for Louis to slap him. Out of the blue, Louis leans forward.

“Is that what I think it is, pumpkin?” Louis whispers seductively in his ear. Harry can't react and Louis grinds his own private part against Harry's. A loud gasp leaves the latter's lips. “Gosh, Louis.” Harry moans, his blush getting darker. “I thought so.” Louis whispers then sucking Harry's earlobe. This causes Harry to moan again. A little laugh escapes Louis lips while his tongue travels Harry's neck. Harry's afraid that he will explode any minute. 

“Louis.” Harry wanted to make his voice sound stern, but it comes out like a desperate moan. Louis pulls Harry's shirt over his head and starts kissing his chest and belly seductively, biting here and there. It makes Harry so needy that he lifts his hips so he can grind against Louis. Harry knows he should stop, for Louis can laugh at him any moment now, telling him this is all payback for the stupid plate. 

“Be patient, Harry.” Louis says after he sucks at Harry's neck. Harry can't stop moaning, gosh, he's so horny. He closes his eyes and he feels Louis' hand touching every part of his skin. His tongue keeps teasing Harry and when Louis finally puts his hand in Harry's boxer, he gasps for air. Harry unbuttons his and Louis' jeans and trows them next to them. Louis' shirt soon follows. Harry starts to palm Louis' erection through his boxer and moans leave Louis' perfect mouth. Harry soon kisses his perfect lips while Louis starts to palm him too. 

“You're so...” Louis starts, but Harry kisses him again, soon deepening the kiss. Louis fights for dominance and gets it immediately. Harry always follows Louis' orders, no matter what. Then Louis' fingers grab Harry's rock hard erection. A loud gasp leaves his lips, and Louis can't help but giggle a little by his achievement. Louis puts Harry's boxer down and starts to give him a hand job, and it feels so good. No surprise there, since Harry wanted Louis to fuck him since like forever. Louis' other hand grabs Harry's balls and softly massages them. 

“Louis.” Harry says again, in complete ecstasy. Louis starts to go faster and faster, and he never stops staring Harry right in the eyes.  
“Come for me Harry, I know you want to.” Louis whispers and that's all Harry needs. He comes all over Louis hand and on his own belly. A proud smile forms on Louis' face. He stands up, puts his boxer down and sits on the coffee table. “It's my turn now, Mr. Styles. Come here.” Louis says, a playful twinkle in his eyes. Harry crawls towards Louis. As soon as he's in reach, Louis grabs Harry's curly hair and pushes him towards his erection.

“Would you mind?” He asks, his voice trembling a bit. Harry shakes his head before he gently licks Louis' cock. Now it's Louis who moans, and Harry thinks it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard in his life. It encourages him to take Louis' full length between his lips and now a hungry growl escapes Louis' mouth and the boy starts to pull at Harry's hair harder. 

“Faster, please.” It's definitely not a supplication. It's more a command, and Harry is eager to obey. He bobs his head quickly up and down, tongue licking Louis teasingly. “I'm going to come Harry.” Louis moans, and he tries to push Harry out of the way, but Harry won't let him. Louis comes right in Harry's mouth and he swallows it. Louis looks so pleased, Harry could die right now. They both move to the couch and hug each other tightly, neither one caring that Harry's cum was still sticking on his body.

After a very long silence, Harry starts talking.  
“Louis, are you still awake?” Harry asks very silently.  
“Yes, I am. You don't need to whisper.” Louis says, and Harry hears that there's something wrong with Louis. His voice sounds different. Is he ashamed of what they just have done?  
“I... I want to...” Harry tries, but he is at a loss for words.  
“I know, you regret it, you want to forget this in the morning.” Louis' voice breaks and Harry feels something wet hit his shoulder. For a second, Harry is too shocked to move. What the fuck did Louis mean? Harry regretting this? Not in a million years would he regret this. Harry keeps Louis at arms length and looks at his face. 

“Are you crazy, Louis? I don't ever want to forget this.” Harry says resolutely. With puffy eyes, Louis looks at him, a surprised look on his face.  
“Are... Do you...” Louis trails off.  
“Do I what?” Harry asks him curiously.  
“Do you like me?” Louis asks, looking down. Harry can't help but laugh.  
“What do you think? Of course I like you Louis!” Harry screams, smile on his lips.  
“But I mean, like like. As in,... Gosh this is so embarrassing.” Louis sighs.  
“I like you as in love you, like love you as more than friends.” Harry says, without hesitation. Soon they are kissing again. 

“I...love...you...too.” Louis says every word between two short kisses and Harry feels like he's in heaven.

**Back to present**

Harry yawns loudly and Louis looks at him with a knowing smile.  
“You have to sleep Harry. I promise you that you'll see me again, okay?” He says with a big smile on his lips. Harry knows that Louis won't listen to him, so he nods. The thing he wants to do the most though, is kiss his boyfriend, for heaven's sake!  
“You're in debt with me now. A 100 kisses and hugs, but I'll sleep.” Harry's eyelids are getting heavy and soon he closes his eyes completely.  
“Sweet dreams, Hazza.” Louis whispers sweetly.

When Harry wakes up some hours later, he sees Liam and Niall beside his bed.  
“Finally, you're awake again. The nurses called us to tell us you were, but as soon as we got here, you were sleeping again.” Niall rattles enthusiastically. Harry grabs his head with a painfull expression on his face and Liam elbows Niall.  
“Don't be so loud, Niall. He's been in a coma for a week.” Liam sneers at Niall.  
“Sorry.” Niall gets bright red.

“No problem, Niall. Is there some painkiller around?” Harry asks, biting his lip. Immediately Liam stands up and gives him some pills.  
“They should work after fifteen minutes.” Liam says with an anxious face.  
“Thanks a lot, Liam.” Harry answers with a small smile. “Where's Louis?” Harry asks after swallowing the pills. The expressions on Liam's and Niall's face are heartbreaking. They look so hurt and down. Harry frowns and sees how Niall starts crying like a little baby. Like a boy who has lost one of his most precious things in life. Liam looks as broken, but he is the strong one, the person who holds it together in front of everyone. Harry's confused.

“Did something happen to Louis since I was last awake?” Harry asks carefully. Liam looks surprised at him, but his expression soon turns into a shocked one.  
“Harry, do you still know what happened?” Liam asks silently.  
“Louis and I were in a bad car accident. Another car pushed us off a bridge.” Harry says with a raised eyebrow.

“You know that you are extremely lucky to be alive right? And that you are extremely lucky to still be normal?” Liam rattles like a madman. Niall sobs loudly.  
“Yes, but Louis is even more lucky. He isn't even in hospital.” Harry says. Niall sobs loudly again and it really scares me.  
“No, he isn't in the hospital, Harry. The reason for that is... Louis is... He's dead Harry. He died immediately after the fall.” Liam says, his voice trembling.

Harry's heart stops beating for a second, he can hear it on the machine, so can Niall and Liam, who are looking at them with a scared expression.  
“It can't be. I saw him when I woke up.” Harry's voice sounds angry. Niall and Liam keep staring at him, tears in their eyes.  
“Maybe you dreamed about him. Is that possible?” Liam asks carefully.  
“No!” Harry screams, tears now running down his cheeks. “It just can't be true, it can't Liam.” Harry says the last thing very silent. Liam puts his arms around Harry. He squeezes the boy tightly and tries to not cry himself. Now Harry understands why Louis didn't want to come closer. Louis had been a ghost.


End file.
